dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves vs. Zombies Wiki
Dwarves vs. Zombies wa''s a Minecraft role-play mini game originally created by Robert Moran. The game sets the player in an ancient dwarven civilization in which the remaining dwarves are to make their last stand against the coming hordes of monsters. ' '''Interested in helping out? Check out the Things to Consider section in the talk page!' ---- Maxresdefault.jpg|'Dwarves vs. Zombies'|link=Dwarves vs. Zombies|linktext=An Overview Dvz.jpg|'Maps'|link=Maps|linktext=All The Maps Pumpkinblur.png|'Official Server'|link=http://www.reddit.com/r/dvz/|linktext=IP: dvz.buffalowizards.com Game proc.jpg|'''Powerful Rampage, Of Course ''(P.R.O.C.)|link=Powerful Rampage, of Course|linktext=P.R.O.C. 2015-01-30 07.12.41.png|'Gold Pool'|link=Gold Pool|linktext=Gold Pool Game on wall.png|'Dwarves'|link=Dwarves|linktext=Dwarves 2015-01-21_20.36.59.png|'Monsters'|link=Monsters|linktext=Monsters Dwarven Shrine.png|'Dwarven Shrine'|link=Shrine|linktext=Dwarven Shrine Game building.png|'Game Progression'|link=Game Progression|linktext=Game Progression LSgtXWJ.png|'Oil'|link=Oil|linktext=Oil Gold Mine - Imgur.jpg|'Quarry'|link=Quarry|linktext=Quarry Monsterspawn - Imgur.png|'Building a Balanced Map'|link=Building a Balanced Map|linktext=Building a Balanced Map Introduction :Dwarves vs. Zombies is a large scale role-playing game. At most 70 people can play in a single normal round. 50 people are required to start a round, but if the player requirement is not met, the game will require 5 less players every 10 minutes. Games with 45 or more players will spawn with 3 heroes, games that start with 35 players will spawn with 2 heroes, games with 25 players will start with 1 hero, and games under 25 players will have no heroes. When the game begins, all players spawn as a dwarf and their task is to gather supplies, weapons, and fortify their keep in anticipation for the coming invasion. The dwarves will have one Minecraft day to prepare for the invasion. The ultimate goal of the dwarves is to defend their shrines from the oncoming hordes - however, they will inevitably fall. The hordes of monsters are endless, and the dwarves are few. Additionally, dwarves cannot respawn - once a dwarf is dead, he or she becomes a monster. As night falls, roughly twenty percent of the dwarves will be randomly selected to die to a plague. The goal of the monsters is to destroy all the dwarven shrines. It is very difficult for most monsters to fight a dwarf in single combat - monsters must rely on numbers to overwhelm and destroy the dwarves. As more dwarves are killed, the ranks of the monsters will grow and the dwarves will be forced to retreat. Eventually, the monsters will overwhelm the first shrine, which will move their spawn up to that point, forcing the dwarves to retreat to the next shrine. This process repeats until the final shrine is reached, where the dwarves must fight to the end to defend their shrine. The game ends when all the dwarves are dead or all the dwarven shrines have been destroyed. Remember, it is impossible for dwarves to win. The only goal for the dwarves is to protect their shrines as long as possible and kill as many monsters as they can. As of January 2019, the buffalowizards server has closed down. Marking the end of an era and the ending of one of the greatest minecraft legacies of all time. Rest in peace DvZ may you never be forgotten. A server which still hosts a version from late-PMC/early-BW is play.coathar.com. Another server that hosts the Modern DvZ (as it was before it got shut down) can be found by joining this discord ☀https://discord.gg/pHEkDYS [[:Category:Gameplay|'Gameplay']] * Monsters * Game Progression * Plague Events * Doom Clock Event [[:Category:Mechanics|'Mechanics']]' ' * Armor (Mechanics) * Bows * Exact Damage Values in Summer Update * Blacksmith Table * Sawmill * Quarry * Oil * Shrines * Shrine Gold * Powerful Rampage, of Course (P.R.O.C.) * Lobby Gold [[Dwarves|'Dwarves']]'' (Outdated - Needs Update)' * Dwarven Weapons ** Melee Weapons *** Dwarven Runeblade *** Greater Runeblade *** Axe of Malice *** Warhammer *** Elven Dagger *** Tiger Fist *** Tombmaker ** Ranged Weapons *** Dwarven Shortbow *** Ranger's Longbow *** Crossbow *** Dragonskin Bow *** Lightbow *** Emerald Bow *** Warpweaver Bow * 'Dwarven Heroes and their Hero Items' ** BruceWillakers *** Horn of the Buffalo *** Excaliju *** Virendra ** NisovinsIllusion *** Wand of Limited Probabilities *** Tinderflame MV711 ** RoaminThePaladin *** Holy Purifier *** Righteous Fury * [[:Category:Tools|'Tools']] ** Mighty Pickaxe ** Dwarven Shovel' ' ** Lumberjack Axe * [[:Category:Renewable|'Renewable Items']] ** Torch ** Mortar ** Wooden Planks ** Sticks ** Bowls ** Cobblestone ** Log ** Dwarven Armor ** Arrows * [[:Category:Consumable|'Consumable Items']] ** Wiggly Wrench ** Enchanted Lamps ** Scrolls of Magic Stone ** Sword of Sanctification 'Dwarven Loadouts '' * [[:Category:Classes|'Classes']] ** Warrior Class ** Paladin Class ** Ranger Class ** Berserker Class ** Cleric Class ** Hunter Class Development ** Squire Class * [[:Category:Weapons|'Weapons']] ** [[:Category:Melee|'Melee Weapons']]] *** Dwarven Runeblade *** Greater Runeblade *** Axe of Malice *** Warhammer *** Elven Dagger *** Tiger Claw *** Tombmaker ** [[:Category:Ranged|'Ranged Weapons']] *** Dwarven Shortbow *** Ranger's Longbow *** Crossbow *** Dragonskin Bow *** Lightbow *** Emerald Bow *** Warpweaver Bow * Health and Armor ** [[:Category:Healing Items|'Healing Items']] *** Healing Ale *** Jimmy Juice *** Holy Ale *** Regrowth Star *** Star Trinket ** [[:Category:Armor|'Armor']] *** Runeblessed Armor *** Massive Quiver *** Studded Runeleather *** Magic Coil * [[:Category:Starting Item Upgrades|'Starting Item Upgrades']] ** Scrolls of Stone ** Enchanted Lamps ** Wiggly Wrenches ** Wizard Mortar ** Stone Mason ** Bricklayer ** Torchbearer ** Sword of Sanctification * [[:Category:Passives|'Passives']] ** Compass ** Safefall ** Darkvision ** Avenge Super Jimmy ' * [[Super Jimmy Titles|'Super Jimmy Titles]]' ' ** Paladin ** Ranger ** Gravedigger ** Ancient * Non - Super Jimmy Titles ** Mason ** Bruce Jr * Hats ** Paladin Helmet ** Ancient Beard ** The Buccaneer ** Wolf Hunter Hat ** Goggles ** Dragon Warrior ** Dragon's Breath ** Nismas hat ** Sun Glasses * Game Master Mode ' ** Options [[:Category:Monsters|'Monsters]]' ' * Basic Monster ** Zombie * Special Monsters ** Spiderling ** Iron Golem ** Venomburner (Removed) ** Wolverine ** Rat ** Ogre ** Skeleton ** Goblin * Doom Event Monsters ** Pirate ** Swammie ** Ghost Blade ** Dire Wolves ** Goblin Squad * Monster Heroes ** Krungor ** Bopen ** Ogre Mage * [[Dragons|'Dragons']] ** Avirella ** Shendorman ** Crassel ** Yrvader' ' ** Golestandt ** Vlarunga ** Daragor [[Maps|'Maps']]'' (Needs Map Information)' 'Primary Rotation * Mount Willakers (2.0) * Deadbones Is Missing * Plains (BYOK) * Eastern Vale * Molten Grotto * Bellows 'Secondary Rotation' * Ancient Grove * The Archives * Dogekec Rebaked * Belly of the Beast * The Machine * Forgotten Mines * Molten Grotto 'Game Master Mode Maps' * Ancient Grove * The Archives * Astral Isles * Bellows * Belly of the Beast * Daragor's Lair * Dogekac Rebaked * Doom Rift * Forgotten Asylum * Forgotten Mines * Frosthold Canyon (Updated) * Glitterhelm Caverns * Grapevine Vale * Hergesnerv * The Machine * Mt. Willakers (2.0) * The Paladirnoom * Plains (BYOK) * Rainbow Land * Scorched Canyon * Sophanem * Tree of Eenoln * West Delphia [[:Category:Tutorials|'Tutorials']] '(Please keep it factual and do not voice opinions on whether aspects of the game are bad or good) (Outdated - Needs Update)' * '''General Tutorials' ** Developing Your Dwarf (Outdated - Needs Update) ** DvZ Resource Pack ** Terminology ** Lobby * Dwarven Gameplay ** Building *** Wall-Building *** Resupplying and Repairing Defenses (Outdated - Needs Update) *** Inner Keep Defense (PROC halls, Mazes, Shrinebox, Reverse Shrinebox)- May be split into "Hall Structures" and "Shrine Structures" *** Dwarven Defenses ** Loadout Strategies *** Classes *** Custom Classes *** Building and Crafting *** Melee Weapons *** Ranged Weapons *** Healing Items *** Armor *** Other ** Combat Strategies *** Getting/Maintaining a Powerful Rampage (PROC) (Outdated - Needs Update) *** Hero Tactics (Outdated - Needs Update) *** Dwarf vs Monster Tactics (Outdated - Needs Update) *** Surviving Dragon Events (Outdated - Needs Update) *** Dwarf Tactics ** Defense Strategies *** Mana Conservation (Outdated - Needs Update) *** Conserving Gold (Outdated - Needs Update) *** Defending a Shrine * Monster Gameplay ** Monster Tactics (Outdated - Needs Update) ** Basic Monsters ** Special Monsters ** Doom Event Monsters ** Monster Heroes * Map Building ** Introduction to Map Building ** Building a Balanced Map ** Map Features Holiday Events * Thanksgiving Day (US) 2014 * April Fools Day (US) 2015 Support * Reporting Players ** How to Handle a Suspected Hacker * Bug Reporting ** How to Report Issues Reference * [http://buffalowizards.com/ Buffalo Wizards Website] * [http://www.buffalowizards.com/support/ Buffalo Wizards Support] * [http://www.reddit.com/r/BuffaloWizards Buffalo Wizards Reddit] * Dwarves vs. Zombies Reddit * Dwarves vs. Zombies Trello * Dwarves vs Zombies Store * [http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/wiki/dvz#wiki_heroes Former PMC DvZ Wiki] ---- '''Official Dwarves vs Zombies Server IP: ''dvz.buffalowizards.com Latest activity Toe 13.png Toe 8.png Toe 7.jpg Toe 5.jpg 2015-01-23 01.26.45.png 2015-01-23 01.27.04.png Raenil tower.png Raenil front.png Raenil bridge.png Raenil bridge 2.png Toe 1.png 2015-01-23 01.25.39.png 2013-10-13 15.14.28.png Toe 6.png 2015-01-23 01.32.09.png 2013-10-13 03.26.36.png Toe 2.png 2015-01-23 01.22.01.png Toe 12.png Toe 14.png 2015-01-30 07.13.21.png 2015-01-30 07.12.29.png 2015-01-30 07.12.21.png 2015-01-30 07.11.28.png 2015-01-30 07.13.42.png 2015-01-30 07.13.04.png 2015-01-30 07.12.41.png 2015-03-21_22.28.06.png 2015-03-21_22.27.49.png 2015-02-13 00.43.56.png 2015-02-13 00.43.46.png 2015-02-13 00.41.22.png 2015-02-13 00.41.10.png 2015-02-13 00.40.40.png Monsterspawn - Imgur.png Ancient monument - First Shrine - Imgur.png Path 1 - Imgur.png Path 2 - Imgur.png Second Shrine - Imgur.png Grand Staircase to Final - Imgur.jpg Gold Mine - Imgur.jpg DbKmsOC.jpg VKV0Kfd.png Category:Browse